warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Starforce StarClan
(Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Snowflowerleaf.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Wikia (Diskussion) 12:58, Juli 27, 2011 Juri Ich weiß nicht, ob er jetzt Juri hieß, aber das ist jetzt S*****egal. Als ob du ihn selbstgezeichnet hättest. Das ist Distelpfote, als Schüler. Was fällt dir ein, das einfach so dahinzuschreiben, du hättest ihn "selbst"gezeichnet?! Fireheart002 18:26, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Pass mal auf. Ich hatte nie etwas gegen deinen Kater gesagt, der (wahrscheinlich) garnicht einmal abstehendes Fell hat, ich habe nur gesagt, dass es mir egal es, ob er Juri hieß oder nicht. Und es tut mir echt leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an??? - Fireheart002 16:52, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 ..? Ähm wovon genau sprichts du? ^^; Tautropfen 16:31, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ahhh nein ich mein Eichhorn :3 Tautropfen 16:37, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Lob und Frage StarforceStarClan(hoffe mal das ich deinen Namen richtig geschrieben habe), deine Geschichte, Sandstern's grausamste Seite, ist wirklich toll! Ich liebe es sie zu lesen und ich bitte dich, beeile dich ein bisschen den neuen Teil dazu zu schreiben! Kannst du mir erklären wie man Katzen selber gestaltet, Charakterboxen erstellt und einen Stammbaum kreiert? Schon mal danke. mfg Soleil de Printemps Danke, StarforceStarClan für deine ausgibiege Erklärung, werd's vielleicht mal selber probieren, mfg Soleil de Printemps 18:01, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) StarforceStarClan, Ich hab dich ja mal gefragt, wo du die Bilder zeichnest und du sagtest pixlr.com/editor. Ich benutze das jetzt ebenfalls, doch bekomme ich kein gutes Shading her(siehe Federschweif bei der Diskussionsseite CharacterArt, katastrophales Shading!!!!!). Wie macht man das auf dieser Seite und welches Werkzeug sollte man benutzen? Danke und lg Soleil de Printemps 18:38, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Aki (der Troll) Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass das Vanille ist? :D Tautropfen 12:38, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Blöde Kuh ! Aki Chan 85 12:54, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Fragen wir se doch! Also ob sie Mais, Lilie oder Vanille ist xD Was sagst du dazu du "blöde Kuh" XDD Tautropfen 13:23, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Lilie, Mais und Vanille digitieren zu: Troll-Aki-Face :'D Ganz ehrlich: wenn du hier eh die Seite führen willst spehr sie/ es doch einfach, dann ist das Problem gelöst xD Tautropfen 13:26, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Könnte sein ....... Aki Chan 85 19:51, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Leider ist Star kein Admin, genauso wenig wie ich hier einer bin - Aki-chan86 20:03, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo erst einmal Es tut mir soooooooo leid, was ich getan habe. Warscheinlich liegt das alles an meinem Computer, der immer wieder Störungen hat. Es kam nicht einmal eine Meldung, dass, wenn ich Bilder drauflade, es gleich noch andere Bilder überschreibt. Es kann aber auch sein, dass ich irgendwie viel zu schnell gewesen war und das völlig übersehen habe. Noch einmal, es tut mir leid und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir. Das nächste mal achte ich noch besser drauf, wie ich genau Bilder drauflade. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist auf mich, ich würde es auch sein. LG Plume de Perle 15:51, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) MERRY X-MAS XDDD Frohe Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünscht dir Hawkfrost1315 19:20, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC)^^ Kleiner Hinweis *3* Hi Starforce,erstmal:Ich finde deine Geschichten einfach supergenial!Du hast sicher in Deutsch ne 1 in Geschichten schreiben,oder?Ähmm,was mir aufgefallen ist,ist,dass bei deiner Geschichte "The Mystery of Starforce" ein Teil von Jayfeathers Pfote noch die gelbe Farbe von Feuerstern hat :)) ( Also,da bei dem Bild von ihm und Starforce,wo sie sich umarmen ) Darauf wollte ich dich nur hinweisen.Mach weiter mit den Geschichten,ich kanns kaum noch abwarten :)) Fuchsschweif 11:23, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fuchsi Hab ich doch gern gemacht :)) Aber,naja,versteh einer Deutschlehrer XD Fuchsi Ok es sollte eigentlich nur symbolisieren, dass ich die katze coloriert habe. ich weiß, dann hätte ich die vorlagen nicht posten sollen... ich werde sie sofort löschen und ich will keine bilder klaue oder sonst was, ich will einfach nur mitarbeiten, aber anscheinend mache ich ja alles falsch Hawkfrost1315 18:24, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sorry.Danke Sterforce , sieht so aus als hätte ich Hummeln im Kopf und rede schon wie Beute=D.Bich so ähnlich wei ein Kaninchen , deshalb.Werde die Vorlagen nicht weitergeben , nur für mich verweden ,Heißt im Klartext für meine Seiten.Wenn ich dafür Arger krig , mein Schuld .Anna00 16:57, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) danke star^^, ich werd weiterhin mein bestes tun, und soetwas niiie mehr machen!!!!!! hawkyyy xD 84.119.62.78 18:05, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Linearts Hallo. Er ... Ich bin gekommen, zu fragen (schön), wenn Sie alle Bilder dauern würde und alles, was Sie Wiki-Krieger aus der Website lineart. Sehen Sie die aktivsten admin (für die Liste der Sysops) sind, kam ich zu dir. --Zwielicht 21:19, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätt mal ne Frage. Wie mach ich das eigentlich meine Seite so wie bei warrior cats wiki zu gestalten Ja ich mein die charakterbox Frage Ich würde gerne wissen wie man Seiten zu Kategorien hinzufügen kann.Schon mal Danke im vorrausEkliss 20:20, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Liebe Star kennste mich noch? Ja , ich bins Anna00.Mein hässliches Passwort ist weg ( und ich auch!) . Hab einen neuen Account , wärst du evtl. so freundlich , und könntest es so nebenbei den anderern Mitteilen ? Thank im voraus , Anna0010 14:44, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke! *knuddel zurück* Hi! Ich wollte mal fragen wie man Links in den Charakterboxen macht.Es wäre nett wenn du mir das sagen könntest.Schon mal Danke!Jacky 18:25, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich wollte auf meiner Seite die Katzen hinzufügen die zu meinen Clans gehören weiß aber nicht wie man das macht. Also ich möchte das mein clan zB BergClan blau ist wie das bearbeiten an manchen "Sachen" das wen man den Clan anklickt die Katzen sieht die dazugehören. Kannst du mir da villeicht helfen? ( Wenn du das was ich geschrieben habe nicht verstehst dan kann ich dich verstehen es ist etwas unglücklich Formulirt, Sorry) LGMondpfote 08:43, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe:) Mondpfote 17:15, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey ich bräuchte nochmal deine Hilfe. Beim Profil gfibt es ja verschiedene Abschnitte zB über mich, Wenn ich einen neuen Abschnitt erstellen Möchte wie schaffe ich des, das da genau die gleich schrift größe und dieser strich wie bei dem über mich ist?? ( Sorry im formulieren bin ich echt nicht gut) Mondpfote 17:50, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Starforce!Ich wollte dich fragen wie man eine Geschichte in der Seite "Geschichte" hineinstellen kann.Jacky 17:43, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Merci=) Machs wenn ich mal was nicht weiss...Grasfell 17:17, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey, ich hab mal gehört das ein Admin diese schönen bunten signaturen macht kannst du das für mich machen? LGMondpfote 15:53, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte gerne eine Signatur in blau grünlich (wenn möglich^^) Und danke das du das für mich machst :D LGMondpfote 14:57, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo , ich nenn dich jetz einfach mal Star. Kannst du Unterschriften machen? Wenn ja , meine bitte in Hell bis dunkel Lila und mit dem Motto : I´m walking with the StarClan. Danke. Kannst du mir auch erklären wie mann die dann einfügt? Glg Silberstrom 13:59, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Star? Kannst du mir bitte antworten ? Silberstrom 16:47, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das ist doch das Deutsche oder? Naja auf jedenfall hier und als spruch : Träume nicht dein leben sondern lebe deine träume. Danke nochmal XDMondpfote 16:50, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hm.. ich glaub dieses. Farbe von hell bis dunkelLila. Schrift : Monotype Corsiva ( Word). Danke , Silberstrom 16:51, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PERFEKT Danke :D Wie wende ich sie an? Und die kann ich nur in diesem wiki verwenden stimmts?LGMondpfote 17:02, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) kannst du die vllt. noch mehr in richtung dunkel lila ziehen , also von hel bis dunkeldunkel lila ? Silberstrom 17:05, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC)